the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Nicole Darkraven
Nicole Darkraven is the Luminary in charge of all Darklight Society activity along the West Coast. She is in charge of the Paradigm City Cabal, the Las Vegas Cabal, the Portland Cabal, and the Seattle Cabal. She currently operates out of the main Darklight Society headquarters in Paradigm City. Background According to documentation and dossiers available on Luminary Darkraven (which may or may not be fabrications), she is originally a native of the Chelsea district of London. She was born on December 8th, 1980. She has no siblings and has never been married. She is the daughter of famed parapsychologist Sir Nigel Darkraven and his wife Lady Tracy Darkraven. Her father is responsible for 60 paranormal investigations and cleansing in the United Kingdom and British Isles and saw to it that his daughter had a classic education in Westminster School in London, where Nicole showed an extremely keen and analytical mind. She was quick to pick up on language and science skills and by the age of 13 she was traveling with her father, assisting in investigations and well on her way to becoming a strong paranormal investigator in her own right. In 1993, Nicole had her first true brush with The Dread while assisting her parents in conducting an investigation into the Lorri Theater in London's East End. In the beginning the investigation seemed to be a relatively routine one; with reports of phantom footsteps, shadow people, and objects moving on their own. Both Lord Nigel and Nicole soon had the feeling that something was very wrong. Subsequent investigation soon uncovered heavy Southern Rose activity operating within the vicinity, and that activity--spearheaded by proxies of Lord Terence Smith-Ashcroft--has ripped open a portal in the theater to the Nightward. The Darkravens found themselves in the line of fire of an emerging curious Black Judge. The elder Darkravens immediately told their daughter to flee, both Sir Nigel and Lady Tracy heroically sacrificing their own lives to buy their daughter time to escape. The Black Judge was quick to pursue the fleeing teenager and struck her down. Regardless, Nicole rolled over onto her back, armed with the pistol obtained by her father and put three bullets into the Judge. The beast barely slowed down and Nicole reflexively closed her eyes to await the death blow. It never came. When she opened her eyes it was to discover The Bandaged Man standing over the inert and lifeless form of the Judge. Calmly, the Bandaged Man congratulated her on her aim and helped her to her feet. It still remains hotly debated today whether or not it was Nicole, or the Bandaged Man, whom actually killed the Judge. After serving her Apostate Year, Nicole was transferred to the Illuminus branch of the Darklight Society, where she served for three years before being promoted to Special Agent after many instances of going above and beyond the call of duty. She would remain a Special Agent for six years, during which she perfected her management, combat, and superb organizational skills. At 25 years old she was again promoted to Supervisory Special Agent, where she was put in charge of the career steps of agents Anna Ashcroft and Maggie Urquidez. After showing profound skill in training, Nicole was promoted to Templar, and seven months after that rose to the rank of West Coast Luminary. Disposition Nicole Darkraven is an intense woman with the air of both authority and enigma. She carries herself at arms length from everyone she comes into contact with, almost never discussing anything that isn't business related. She is a no-nonsense type of woman, not given to displays of emotion, and brooks no opposition. Yet for having an exterior that could by rights make her seem cold and emotionless her evident and palpable professional and personal respect and personal liking for those in the cabals under her, especially the Paradigm City cabal, shows her to be a woman with an extreme depth of emotion and complex inner working. he is particularly fond of Anna Ashcroft and Templar Urquidez. Talents & Scope Luminary Darkraven is singularly possessed of superior management, organizational, and oratory skills. She seems to be able to sense the emotonal needs and wants of everyone around her and modify her speaking style in order to put her subordinates at ease. She is an exceptionally good listener with a firm grasp of psychology. There is strong evidence to suggest she may be a Psychic Sensitive with strong empathic abilities but this, also, is a matter of speculation. Luminary Darkraven is an exceptionally knowledgable parapsychologist which includes investigative techniques, use of tools and equipment, and proper investigation decorum. She often conducts training classes in parapsychology for those agents showing a propensity for it. Trained as an Illuminus agent, Luminary Darknraven is without peer in manipulating and misdirecting all forms of media content and cultivates countless contacts, informants, and unwitting control within the mass media industry. Luminary Darkraven has trained in a number of different martial arts styles, which she has devoloped into one fluid fighting system entirely her own which allows her to effortlessly move mebwteen unarmed combat, hand weapon combat, to ranged combat, and back again in a few movements as possible. She is considered as skilled in combat as The Bandaged Man and can easily hold her own against him. Her favorite weapon is a Smith & Wesson Model 6 usually loaded with armor piercing or explosive rounds she has named Akachan. (j. "Baby"). Her favorite melee weapons are a wakazahi and kukri,; she can weld either type of weapon dual handed. Lance's Nicknames * 'er Upstairs * 'er Indoors * Twilight Sparkle * The Captain * The Madam * Bossyboots Quote "Thank you, Agent. You have your mission specifics. Report back to Templar Urquidez when you have fulfilled your assignment."